Daemon
Daemon (also known as Creepymon) is a powerful Demon Lord Digimon. He is a minor antagonist in Digimon Adventure 02, the main antagonist in the manga Digimon V-Tamer 01, and the secondary antagonist in the video game Digimon World Data Squad. He was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. Appearance Daemon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a cloaked winged humanoid. He also has a second form in which he doesn't wear the cloak and his body is revealed. As Creepymon In this form, the claws on Daemon's wings are longer. He has marking on his body, and his left arm is longer than his right. As Daemon Super Ultimate Form This rarely seen form is known as Daemon Super Ultimate. As a super ultimate, Daemon's wings are twice as big, almost like a cape, and the claws on his wings are twice as big as well. He also has more of a demonic look to him. ''Digimon V-Tamer 01'' Daemon, a mutant monster, is one of the main antagonists and the one responsible for all the chaos in the Digimon World. He plans to move on the human world once his war is won and the Super Ultimate egg he's incubating hatches and matures. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' During the Christmas holiday, Daemon shows up right after the Digidestined return from the world tour. Daemon wants the Dark Spore inside of Ken for unknown reasons. During the show he has three henchmen: SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon. He is extremely powerful, and Imperialdramon Figher Mode, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon couldn't beat him with their combined efforts. While Imperialdramon was holding off Daemon's Evil Inferno attack, Ken used his Dark Digivice to open a gate to the Dark Ocean, and Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon defeated Daemon by trapping him into the World of Darkness, imprisoning him forever. He is presumed entering in conflict with Dragomon and one of two (Daemon presumably) will be destroyed. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' In the video game Digimon World Data Squad, Daemon is known as Creepymon, and is apparently the right-hand of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He was created by the Code Key Wrath, and a child the filled with wrath. Profile This Evil Digimon is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. He leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon, he was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly authoritative and high-ranking one. He is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a blasphemous Demon Lord Digimon, it was actually Seraphimon. However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital Worl), it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Ultra Digimon". The characters on its anklet read "010", four times. Attacks As Daemon *'Evil Inferno'. *'Evil Flapping'. *'Double Dust'. *'Slash Nail'. As Daemon Super Ultimate *'Algol's Flame'. *'Dark Spreader'. Gallery Daemon b.jpg Daemon.gif Trivia *Daemon' Japanese voice actor is Masami Kikuchi, who also voiced Akihiro Kurata from Digimon Savers. *Daemon's Late English voice actor is Bob Papenbrook, who also voiced Centarumon, ShogunGekomon, Drimogemon, Vegiemon from Digimon Adventure, Tortomon from Digimon Adventure 02, Murmukusmon, Mihiramon, Majiramon from Digimon Tamers, ShadowWereGarurumon, Zanbamon, Kongoumon from Digimon Frontier and Murmukusmon from Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon. *Daemon is the evil form of Seraphimon. *Daemon's prievous Digimon form is NeoDevimon. *He appears to be based on Zennon from Devilman. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Forms Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Sophisticated Category:Magic Category:Satan Category:Artificial Intelligence